The (Official) Category List
The Categorials (Fancy word for Categories) Hello! I am typing this for the 3rd time... Again... Anyways, this is the official listing for the official categories. These categories are to be added to any related story. Any additional categories ''will most likely be ignored and will not help to organize stories near as much as the ''official categories. Also, do not add extra categories to unrelated stories. 'Comedy' * Satire (For comedic stories based off of other stories, usually directly.) * Feel-good Humor ''(For comedic stories mainly aimed to simply brighten your day.) *LoL '(For stories that will literally make you laugh out loud.) *Haha ''(For stories that weren't mean to be comedies, but make an effort to be at-least moderately funny anyways.) 'Horror' * '''''Psychological Damnation (For horror stories that mess with the mind, or are centered around the mind) * Dreadful Waiting (For horror stories that have a slow buildup) * Shockful Ending (For horror stories that have a surprising, unexpected ending) * Gory Splatter (For exceptionally gory horror stories) * Ghostly Entities (For horror stories involving ghosts and ghostly beings) * Demonic Entities (For horror stories involving demons and such) * Supernatural (For horror stories that involve anything not made from the natural realm, such as ghosts and demons) 'Romance' * Teenage Love (For romantic stories that involve teenagers as the prime or secondary characters) * Beastiality (For romantic stories that involve humanxhybrid relationships, such as humanxwerewolf. HumanxAnimal is not accepted) * Forbidden Love (For romantic stories that center around forbidden love types, such as siblings or, in certain circumstances, LGBTQ relationships) * Gay (For romantic stories that center around gay/lesbian relationships) * Fetish (For odd romantic stories that center around... Fetishes) 'Sci-fi' * Alien (For sci-fi stories involving aliens) * Near-future (For sci-fi stories that are set in the near future, up to a century from now) * Far-future (For sci-fi stories that are set in the far future, 100+ years from now) * Time Travel (Because time travel is an entirely different concept) * Inter-galactic (For sci-fi stories that take place in more than planet) * Historical (For sci-fi stories that take place far before this decade, but that occur while the human race does exist, such as a book about the Romans) * Pre-historic (For sci-fi stories that take place ages before now, before humans existed. A good example would be a book on Dinosaurs.) 'Destructive' * Cataclysmic (For destructive stories that focus around devastating events, such as the end of the world) * Military (For destructive stories with a heavy focus on military relations) * Gang (For destructive stories that center around gangs) * War (For destructive stories that focus on war, not to be confused with Military) 'Miscellaneous' * Modern (For modern stories set in this era) * Animalistic (For stories where the main character is an animal) * Non-fiction (For stories that focus on events that actually occurred, such as a soldier in the American Revolution) * Epic (Not to be confused with a high rating, Epic entitles a story that focuses on huge problems, such as those that affect entire nations, planets, galaxies, or even the entire damned Universe) * NSFW (For stories that are exceptionally explicit, rarely accepted without equally exceptionally quality content) 'Perspective' * First Person (For self-narrated stories) * Second Person (For fictional narratives about you) * Third Person Limited (For stories that are told from another out-of-book character that embodies only one person) * Third Person Omniscient (For stories that are told from another out-of-book character that knows everything, like a god) 'Rating' (IN PROTOTYPE) * 11/10 (For masterpieces that are simply divine and perfect) * 10/10 (For stories that are utmost awesome) * 9/10 (For excellent stories) * 8/10 (For great stories) * 7/10 (For good stories) * 6/10 (For stories that are slightly better than mediocre) * 5/10 (For mediocre stories with no exceptional qualities) * 4/10 (For stories that are slightly worse than mediocre) * 3/10 (For bad stories) * 2/10 (For shameful stories) * 1/10 (For punitive stories) * 0/10 (Good for a laugh) * ''-1/10'' (For degrading, shameless stories that can't truly be called literature) * ''-/10'' (Unrated or very unsure) 'OFFICIAL' * Admin Approved (For special pages that have been approved by an admin) * Category page (This page and this page only) * Changes (For official pages detailing changes to the wiki) * Essential (For pages that are considered to have deep importance to the SSG wiki) * Official (For pages that were created by an admin, or by the founder) WHILE THE CATEGORIES ARE TECHNICALLY COMPLETE, SUGGESTIONS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Leave all suggestions either on an admin's wall, or in the comments.) Category:Category page Category:Essential